


Those Days

by Going_Feral



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hunting, I don't know what tags to put, Mentions of the Commonwealth, Nostalgia, christianisation, reminiscing on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_Feral/pseuds/Going_Feral
Summary: Lithuania crept through the woods incredibly carefully, watching the buck that sat before him. Hunting was something that the young man treasured ever so dearly. Since forming the commonwealth, every tradition the nation seemed to have was lost.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Those Days

Lithuania crept through the woods incredibly carefully, watching the buck that sat before him. Hunting was something that the young man treasured ever so dearly. Since forming the commonwealth, every tradition the nation seemed to have was lost. There were no longer festivals or temples to their sacred gods. The young nation couldn’t even find a place for an aukuras to pray at. Though he and many of his people tried to hang onto their past, it would only be time before those traditions slipped away. Even Jogaila found himself too busy to join Lithuania on their hunt. 

All of this change was too stressful for Lithuania, and consulting this new “god” helped in no way. There was no peace or comfort in it, especially in those confessions. No sense in it either, how a single being could somehow keep the whole earth together kept his brain turning. Surely spirits helped him alongside him, but it seemed spirits were to be feared in the new religion as well. The once-beloved and sacred beings were now to be seen as evil and condemned. No gifts of bread or milk would be given to the spirits of old, let alone to the gods that he grew up with. 

All of these thoughts hit the boy hard, and anger soon filled his head. Thoughts of how he’d been scolded for his beliefs or glared at for the sheer mention of his name, distracted him from the buck before him. He scrambled as quickly as he could for the arrow he had just moments ago, but the sudden movement caused the buck to quickly run off. This time minding his movements, making sure each was slow and silent, he found the animal again and prepared to take his shot. With ease and precision from centuries of practice, Lithuania placed the arrow on to the bow and pulled back in one swift movement. The feeling of the feathered end of the arrow brush against his cheek eased Lithuania back to the moment, and he took a slow breath. Just as he prepared to take the shot, a scurry caught Lithuania’s eye. With only the sharp movement of his forest green eyes, the nation saw a small rabbit sitting by a bush to the left of him. With almost relief Lithuania pulled his bow down and smiled gently at the rabbit, knowing that this tradition he would keep, and knowing that his hunt would now be over as he turned and made his way out of the wood.

**Author's Note:**

> In Lithuanian mythology the goddess of the forest and animals, Medeina, would send out a rabbit as a sign to tell hunters to stop their hunt, so that she could keep them safe
> 
> Aukuras (at least in baltic paganism) were fire pits that would have offerings thrown into for the gods


End file.
